Monkey Babies
by Mrs bilk123
Summary: Oh no! Chiro has made a wish that he wants the monkey team to turn into babies, now in order to turn them back. Chiro has to take care of them for a year! And a little bit of romance happens between Baby Nova and Baby Sparx. Enjoy!
1. The wish

**Chapter 1- The wish**

**One day at the robot**

Chiro walked out of the robot and went to the park. He found a bench and sat on it. He looked at the stars and found a star brighter than the others.

"The wishing star." He said in astonishment.

He got down on his knees and made a wish…..

"Oh, wishing star, I've always wondered what would the monkey team be like as babies?" He prayed. Suddenly a big ray came out of the sky and hit the robot. Chiro closed his eyes and hoped that the robot was alright, he opened his eyes and was shocked. The robot was still standing! It was like the flash didn't do anything. Chiro ran back in the robot to check on the monkeys, he looked in the main room and his mouth dropped. The monkeys were a lot smaller than their regular size. Then the whole monkey team started to cry. "Just great." Chiro said in misery.

* * *

There's more! 


	2. Baby monkeys

**Chapter 2- Getting baby monkeys to go to sleep is hard work!**

**Chiro sighed and walked over to the Monkey team, who were still crying. He picked up Gibson and patted on his butt, Gibson stopped crying and looked at Chiro and pointed to a bookcase.**

"**Me want bwooks!" Gibson said concernly , drooling.**

"**Ok, Gibby." Chiro said sitting Gibson down by the bookcase.**

**Then he saw Nova and Sparx fighting over a passifier. He ran over to them and took it away from both of them. **

"**Ok, who had it first?" Chiro said looking at them.**

"**Chiwo, I had first, but Nova came and jerked it fwom me." Sparx said quickly.**

"**Nuh uh." Nova disagreed.**

"**Ok, Sparx take it," Chiro said while handing Sparx the passifier.**

**Nova started to cry and Sparx smirked and made his eyebrows go up and down.**

**Chiro picked up Nova and airplaned her.**

"**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled of excitement.**

**As he put her down he smelled something.**

"**Urggg!" "What's that smell!"**

**He ran over to Antauri and sniffed him nothing, he ran to Otto, that was crying. He looked in Otto's diaper…**

"**Ewwww!" He exclaimed.**

**Otto looked at Chiro and spit in his face.**

**Chiro twitched a little bit and control his anger. "Ok, Otto, let's get you cleaned up." After he got done he saw Antauri trying to get in his bubble chair, he ran to him and picked him up.**

"**Antauri, don't try to do that you'll hurt yourslef."Chiro said looking at Antauri.**

**Antauri just stared at him and pulled Chiro's hair down.**

"**Ow, ow, ow, Ow!" Chiro exclaimed. He pulled Antauri's hand off of his hair, then sat him down. Chiro ran to the kitchen for a few mins…**

"**Ok, some milk to make them go to sleep." Chiro said to hisslef. He found five metal water bottles and five tops. He filled all of them with milk and went back to the main room. When he got there, the whole monkey team stopped and stared at him.**

"**Oh, no." Chiro said in fear.**

"**Gwet him!" Antauri exclaimed. The whole monkey team crawled up to Chiro, fast too!**

**Gibson grabbed his left leg and Sparx grabbed the right. Chiro couldn't shake the team off of him, he finally fell and the whole team cheered.**

"**Yayyyyy!" Nova exclaimed. Everyone from the whole team grabbed one bottle and started drinking.**

**Chiro got up slowly and looked down at the team in grief.**

"**All this for a bottle of milk?" Chiro said. After the team got done in two hours of playing, they went to sleep.**

"**Finally." Chiro said, rolling his eyes. He went to his room and found a huge blanket and a huge pillow. He went back to the main room and put the monkey team in a straight line laying down and put the pillow under their heads and laid the cover on their little infant bodies. He kissed each of them good night and shut out the lights.**

* * *

**There's more to come!**


	3. Monkey Go Seek

**

* * *

**

Chapt 2- Monkey Go Seek

**Chiro was sound asleep in his bed with the monkey team around him, and he didn't know it. Antauri put his fingers in Chiro's nose.**

**Antauri: Ok, Gwibson, get the twezzers.**

**Gibson pulled out a long sharp knife and handed it to Antuari.**

**Nova: Be carefwl.**

**Sparx: Don't worrwy, bwabe.**

**Nova looked at Sparx and move away from him.**

**Antarui put the knife above his head. Chiro woke up and was wide eyed. He took the knife and got off the bed.**

**Chiro: What are you five trying to do kill me!**

**The team looked at him sadly and was on the rage to cry.**

**Chiro: Don't cry, come here you monkeys!**

**The monkeys ran and tried to hide**

**Chiro grabbed little Antauri a tickled him on his little belly.**

**Antauri: He he he he he ha ha ha ha!**

**Chiro: I got you, ya little killer.**

**He put Antauri down and patted him on his head and stood up.**

**Chiro: Help me find the others, Captian Antauri.**

**Antauri smiled and nodded his head.**

**They looked around robot and found Gibson in a box, Chiro tickled him on the belly as well. They found Otto who was in the bathroom and tickled him too.**

**Sparx and Nova were the only one's left, Sparx kept flirting with Nova.**

**They both hid behind a curtain.**

**Sparx: So, Sweet mwilk, I wove you.**

**Nova: Stop it!**

**Chiro looked at the curtain they were behind and laughed. He pulled it and smiled at them. He grabbed both of them and tickled them, he put them down and looked at the whole monkey team. **

**Chiro: You guys are so cute! **

**He walked them to the main room looked in the cabinet and found some oatmeal.**

**He cooked it and and set the team at a table and gave each of them a bowl of oatmeal.**

**He gave them spoons and Otto picked his up and put it in his mouth.**

**They ate and table was messy when they got done. Chiro cleaned it and looked at the team.**

**Chiro: You guys want to go outside?**

**Team: Yes!**

**Chiro walked the infant monkeys outside and let them play. Baby Sparx found a flower and handed it to Baby Nova.**

**She sniffed it and hugged Sparx who blushed. Gibson was looking at a butterfly and it landed on his nose he clapped loudly as he found more butterflies and chased them. Otto found a rock and picked it up and stacked it on another rock, picked some grass and put it between the two rocks and tried to eat it. Antauri how ever crawled over to Chiro and hugged his leg. Chiro picked him made fart sounds on his belly. Antauri laughed and hugged Chiro's nose.**

**Antauri: Chiwo, you're my bwest fwiend.**

**Chiro smiled and held Antauri in his arms.**

**Chiro: You're my best friend, too , Antauri.**

**

* * *

More to come.**


	4. Baby Monkey Love

**Chapter 4- Baby Sparx's chance**

**One Valentines Day night, Baby Nova was watching Barney, in the main room. Baby Sparx saw a flash in the main room and saw Baby Nova sitting there. He crawled over to Nova and scared her.**

**Baby Nova: Don't do that!**

**Baby Sparx: I'm sorwy.**

**He sat down beside her and handed her a cookie**

**Baby Nova: Thank you.**

**Baby Sparx: Your welcome.**

**Baby Nova: Are you gowna call me anything**

**Baby Sparx: No, your prettiful.**

**Baby Nova: You wike me?**

**Baby Sparx: Yep.**

**Baby Nova blushed and pushed Baby Sparx**

**Baby Sparx: Do you wanna be my gwirlfwiend?**

**Baby Nova hugged Baby Sparx and hit him in the nose**

**Baby Sparx: Owwie**

**Baby Nova: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Your cute.**

**Baby Sparx: Does that mean you wanna be my gwirlfriend?**

**Baby Sparx got on his feet hugged Baby Nova and kissed her on the cheek.**

**Baby Sparx: I'll walk you to my room.**

**They walked there Baby Sparx hopped on the bed and Baby Nova joined him. Soon Baby Nova got tired and Baby Sparx did too. Baby Nova yawned and fell asleep, Baby Sparx gave Baby Nova another kiss on the lips and went sleep with her.**

**Awww so cute**


End file.
